


A Little Bit Closer

by Kitty September (KittyAug)



Series: Lydia’s Lunchbox - A Teen Wolf Femslash Collection [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> first kisses/first time</p><p>Allydia. Canon compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Note: the title is a song lyric from Closer by Tegan and Sara.
> 
> [Teen Wolf Femslash Exchange](http://teenwolffemslashexchange.tumblr.com) gift for [banshee-cheekbones](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/).

It starts off like a game. Hot and sweet. Truth or dare without the truth or the dare. Just an excuse. An experiment in experience. Closer, closer, closer-

They’re sprawled out across the big white leather couch in Lydia’s den ostensibly watching a movie, when it starts. Really they’re eating snacks and making rude comments about the fashion in the film. No boys, no homework, no expectations. Just the two of them and the late summer heat. It’s kind of perfect just like that. Even Prada’s given up bothering them for treats and fallen asleep in the sunshine outside. It’s just right. That’s what starts it. Just a little too relaxed, just a little too warm, just a little too… close.

Allison keeps licking the butter from the popcorn off her fingers. She always does it and Lydia’s used to it. Lydia knows there’s no real reason for her eyes to drag and catch on the movement the way they do. But, it’s been months since her last… distraction. Maybe that’s all it is.

But then Allison notices. And there’s this cheeky glint in her eye. Sure Allison smiles, maybe even blushes, almost looks away- but she knows what she’s doing. That’s the thing with Allison, you could call it coy if it wasn’t for the fact she means it. She’s got this soft edge, but it’s wrapped around a heart of steel and a soul of fire. It’s the fire that makes Lydia bold, makes her smirk back. Makes her mouth the word ‘tease’ when Allison catches her eye again.

Allison laughs, throws her head back and laughs like sunshine and glory. It’s contagious and Lydia laughs too. Softer, maybe hotter too, because part of her meant it. Then, like a seas change Allison is closer, way closer. Lydia swallows, sudden and reflexive.

“Allison?” Lydia asks, not sure what she’s asking but asking nonetheless. Maybe even requesting. Maybe she’ll be begging soon, but not yet. Right now it’s still just a question, half formed in the space between them. A tension yet to be broken but building in the air, building in their breath as they edge nearer.

“Lydia?” Allison replies, tone teasing, testing that tightrope border of something. But her eyes are soul fire bright and scanning Lydia’s face, her lips, gaze dropping to Lydia’s body just a moment longer than it should.

Lydia licks her lips, still all instinct and she still can’t keep her eyes off her best friend. Can’t keep her eyes of Allison’s creamy skin and bright eyes. Can’t drag them away when Allison bites her lip and leans in.

So close that Lydia can smell the vanilla and jasmine shampoo she uses, so close-

Lydia watches the soft bow of Allison’s lips, close, closer. She flicks her eyes up and drowns in the dark lust edged glory that is Allison Argent.

Later Allison will swear it was Lydia that moves first. But Lydia feels frozen, feels compelled, feels held and moved all at once. Between one vanilla scented breath and the next, their lips meet. It’s still almost a game. It’s still almost chicken. But no one’s chickening out on this one. The first kiss is soft and light, hesitant, almost not a kiss. A test, an abridged version of a kiss. Light and unsure. You could joke it off, if you wanted, call it a game. Call it a friendship thing. Or you could open up, open wide and call it what it is. Lydia’s eyes open, not knowing she shut them and Allison is watching her. Watching her like prey.

Lydia gets all of two more tingling breaths before Allison is on her for real, she gasps. Lips part, then they’re kissing, for real, soft and warm and vanilla sweet. Tongue on tongue and breath on breath. It starts of slow, almost hesitant, but then Lydia  finds her hands in Allison’s hair and they’re rolling with it. Rolling back, Lydia pulls them both down onto the couch.

Allison chases her, chases her lips and her touch, chases it all the way back until she’s almost on top of Lydia. Leaning so far over and in that they’re breast to breast and Lydia arches up into it. Allison’s silk dress catching on Lydia’s stockings, a tempting slip and slide of rough and smooth and not enough. Nowhere near enough.

She feels so human. So endless, so fragile skin, and so much bone deep strength all achingly beautifully close. A force of will wrapped in satin and skin. Salt and butter and coconut chapstick, the taste of freedom hidden on her tongue. Lydia melts into it, finds her hands roaming, finds her heart hurting with the passion hidden inside it. She finds a fire in her own soul that lights up when Allison’s lips meet hers, a fire that burns under her skin and flares up wherever Allison touches her. Hot nerves and cool cloth, all white hot desire and teenage summer lusts. She melts and she falls and Allison catches her. Catches her and holds her close and kisses back like it feeds her.

Slide and roll, buck and arch and touch. Moving together, hands on skin, hair sliding across flesh, nails and kisses and everything just so, and just right. And just like that Allison gets a thigh between Lydia's legs and presses down. Presses her advantage. It hits like sweet relief on an aching burning need that Lydia didn't even realise had been growing coiled within her since this started. They move in time, still kissing, still desperate, still touch and seek, and hold. They find a perfect rhythm somewhere between too much and never enough. Body to body, lustful and too damn good. New, and old, closer, closer, and familiar in a way that your first time with someone new shouldn’t be. But they’re not just body close, there’s more here than that. There's a knowledge that comes from flesh, and from love, and from an intimacy that a normal lover never gets.

Lydia comes with a bitten off cry, because if she screamed like she wants to the world might break. Allison kisses her again, languid and simmering like they have all night, because they do.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are what makes this fandom spin!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr: [kittyaugust.tumblr.com/](http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
